


Soaked

by lovepumpkin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepumpkin/pseuds/lovepumpkin
Summary: В Лондоне шёл проливной дождь, а Дэн, выбежавший из квартиры несколько часов назад пытаясь избежать ссоры с самым близким человеком, забыл зонт.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Множество лет я восхищалась песней Muse - Soaked, её лирикой, мелодией и "кинематографичностью". Надеюсь, частью этой многолетней любви получилось поделиться.

_Soaked to the bone_

_Sink like a stone_

_Walk home alone_

__В Лондоне шёл проливной дождь, а Дэн, выбежавший из квартиры несколько часов назад пытаясь избежать ссоры с самым близким человеком, забыл зонт. Утопая в саморазрушающих мыслях, он не заметил как промок до костей. Худи, джинсы, полуразвалившиеся кеды — вода была везде, хлюпая и замедляя и так не очень быструю походку Хауэлла. Ну хоть можно было не избегать воды, если смотреть на это с позитивной стороны — философия, которую Дэн пытался привнести в свою жизнь. Сколько лет он уже не прыгал по лужам, отбросив напускную взрослость?

Вся досада и гнев растворились — в постоянном шуме воды было легко найти умиротворение, а свежий воздух заставлял дышать глубоко и размеренно. Прогулка, вызванная желанием сбросить напряжение, исполнила своё предназначение. Осталось каким-то образом добраться домой без телефона — парень оставил его на диване в гостиной, в раздражении кинув куда-то рядом с подушками. К счастью, транспортная карта была в кармане джинсов. Осталось только найти ближайшую станцию метро. __

I _t's not the first time, it's not the worst crime_

_Your soul will be okay_

__Фил не верил в то, что из-за ориентации попадают в ад, что его душа «не станет бессмертной».

«С нашими душами — если они действительно существуют — всё будет в порядке, ” — так он говорил в те ночи, когда мысли Дэна становились слишком громкими, и тот делился своими страхами.

Дэн не понимал такого спокойного отношения ко всему. Не первый раз он бросал всё и убегал от тяжёлых разговоров, от возмущения не находя слов, но осознавая, что очередная ссора может легко стать последней. Будущее было слишком неопределённым, и он боялся. Работа на BBC Радио может не выгореть, их отношения с Филом могут не пережить банкротства и влезания в долги… А Фил игнорировал страхи Дэна, постоянно повторяя, что они бессмысленны. __

_When you've had enough_

_Searching for love_

_And you miss the touch_

_Of someone new_

__Дэн знал, что Фил — тот самый, но это не останавливало парня от периодических сомнений: стоило ли ему навсегда связывать жизнь с кем-то в таком раннем возрасте. Многое ли он упустил, будучи в отношениях с одним и тем же человеком сразу же после сумасшедшего 2009, где он напивался на вечеринках, не зная в чьей постели окажется поутру? Периодически он скучал по тому времени. Никто его не узнавал, как «о, это тот челкастый парень из интернета, что красивее своего друга! Или они братья?» __

_Burnt by dreams_

_It's never how it seems_

_Cold crushed esteem_

_Take shelter and hide forever_

_Your soul will be okay_

__Его жизнь со стороны могла показаться прекрасной. «Парень, только вышедший из подросткового возраста, получает работу на BBC Радио. Несмотря на провалившееся обучение в университете на юриста, он смог переехать в Лондон со своим другом.» Дэн никогда не сможет забыть укоры со стороны отца после новости об уходе из университета. Ютуб для того был несерьёзным развлечением его непутёвого сына, которое «точно не приведёт ни к чему». После той поездки в родительский дом Дэн сбежал в Манчестер, в их с Филом квартиру, их «убежище». Он не мог дать растоптать свою душу, которую по кускам собирал раньше. Она должна быть в порядке. __

_Soaked to the bone_

_Sink like a stone_

_I will take you home_

  


__Конечно, Фил не остался ждать его дома. Высокий мужчина с зонтом и пакетом стоял рядом с выходом на их станции метро, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вглядываясь в лица выходящих пассажиров. Дэн чётко мог сказать момент, когда его увидели: лицо Фила буквально преобразилось, сам он выпрямился и слабо улыбнулся, но глаза беспокойно оглядывали Дэна, оценивая состояние своего парня.

«Тебе нужна сухая одежда? — взволнованно спросил он — Чёрт возьми, ты весь дрожишь!»

Дэн не осознавал до этой реплики, насколько сильно трясётся его тело. Прикоснувшись к тёплой руке друга — он действительно замёрз — парень аккуратно её сжал.

«Давай пойдём домой, Фил». __

_It's not the first time, it's not the worst crime_

_Our souls will be okay_

  



End file.
